Metamorphosis
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: No one ever said change was easy, and Ivy discovers that the hard way. However, she's determined to become a better person, because one little princess believed she could.


Metamorphosis

Summary: No one ever said change was easy, and Ivy discovers that the hard way. However, she's determined to become a better person, because one little princess believed she could.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. :)

A/N: I've been wanting to write for Ivy since her reformation, so here's my _first_ story with her. She will have more stories in the future, but I'm waiting to see how certain things turn out further down the line with the show itself. ;) That's all I have to say in that respect for now. And I know this is shorter than most stories. I've done it intentionally. :D Enjoy!

*Story*

Now this was quite a sight… Princess Ivy was settled in her new throne the animals had crafted especially for her, but she didn't seem too terribly happy. In fact, she seemed sort of miserable… But at the same time, she actually _did_ seem a bit relieved? It was confusing. Miss Nettle, who had stopped by to check on the younger girl, had now been trying to coax her into doing something productive or enjoyable rather than sulking on the throne, but as it turned out, Ivy was quite good at sulking by now.

"Take a deep breath," Miss Nettle suggested as Ivy fisted her hands into her hair, frustration evident on her face. "Would you relax? Everything is going to be all right!"

The dual-toned princess sighed in irritation as she looked desperately at the fairy before her. "Miss Nettle, I know you're just trying to help, and this new 'good' side of me says I should thank you, but unlike you…I haven't been 'good' for that long. So I guess my frustration level is just a _tiny_ bit higher than yours."

"Princess Ivy, dear, give yourself some credit. It's not easy to change your entire way of thinking. Trust me! Once Princess Sofia got her hands on me, I was a goner. A song and a picturesque resolution later, and I'm acting more like a kindhearted auntie who enjoys baking and gardening than being the awesome baddie I used to be."

"Oh, no!" Ivy lamented as she held her head in agony. "I _hate_ baking! I can't do this!"

Miss Nettle couldn't help it. She burst out laughing.

"It's not funny! If I'm going to end up being a _complete_ goody-goody, then maybe I should just go back to being my old self!"

"Darling girl, calm down! I was only joking." The fairy grinned, seeing a look of relief wash over the princess's face. "Besides, for all her good deeds, even Princess Sofia isn't a complete 'goody-goody,' as you put it. She's done some wrong things in her life, though she made up for them. No one is perfect. But there's also little benefit in being bad, Ivy. You must know that. Look where it got you." She gestured around before pausing. "Well, all right, granted, you ended up with your own kingdom as you wished, but still." She clasped her hands in front of her. "I really feel as though you'll feel much better and be far less bitter, which is exhausting, if you just embrace this change."

"Ugh…" Ivy slunk deeper into her throne, pulling her legs into the seat with her. "I feel like I'm battling two sides of me."

"Well, my dear, you're a walking metaphor." Miss Nettle indicated the girl's hair and outfit. "You've got both dark and light colors just put on display here. It's like your dark side and your light side seem to be tugging at you, both wanting your attention and ultimate resolution. And as I said, we all have done something wrong. I was rather wicked—charming, but wicked—and wanted nothing more than to cause trouble and wreak havoc. Like you, I also coveted Sofia's amulet for other reasons. But in the end, it's not really valuable to pursue that path. While we all have a dark and a light side to ourselves, it's truly up to us to choose who we want to be. No one else can make that decision for us."

"I thought Sofia made it for me," Ivy mumbled before glancing toward the older woman, who chuckled warmly.

"No… She merely suggested it and helped you see another side to things. She's persistent with that, I must say." She frowned as the princess tucked her head in consideration before a thought came to her. She grinned. "Ivy, you value your precious butterflies above most other things, right?"

"Well, yeah. They're always there for me."

"I think I know why that is." She floated upwards and hovered over the girl's head. "You practically _are_ a butterfly." She smiled knowingly as the princess sat up fully to hear her out. "All butterflies start off in an entirely different state. However, once they go through metamorphosis, they come out far better in the end." She gesticulated from one direction to another as she explained, "Caterpillar. Butterfly. Enough said, right?"

Ivy actually smiled at her analogy and shrugged. "I guess so… It's as good of an explanation as I could come up with anyway." She sighed and sat up straighter, her arms folded in her lap. "So tell me: what happens next?"

The fairy laughed softly and shrugged. "Truly, Ivy, it's up to you. You're calling the shots now."

She considered her new friend's words before smiling thoughtfully. "I guess…it's time for a new chapter to my story?"

"All right. And what would you like to do first?"

Ivy glanced down as Roma padded over to her, nuzzling her leg. She giggled and picked him up, scratching his head gently. "Did you need help with your new flowers?" She looked toward Miss Nettle. "What are you calling them again?"

"Oh, the newest ones? Handy Dandelions! They're literally helpful little flowers that will assist with just about any task."

The princess laughed. "How can I pass up an opportunity to witness that?" She gently settled Roma onto the floor before standing. "Lead the way, Miss Nettle. And thanks for the talk."

Miss Nettle smiled. "Certainly, dear." With that, she led the younger girl along.

The end


End file.
